The Best Team
by ChibiKanakoNyu
Summary: Belonging somewhere can mean a lot of things: a whole web of acquaintances, or just the cozy, tight bond of two. Children AU fluff for Gilje waifu. (She gets all my cute stuff. xD)


**Title:** The Best Team  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Pairing:** ZoSan (I guess. But it's just cute stuff~)  
**Words: **742  
**Rating:** Harmless - unless you have sensitive teeth. -u-

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day, and all the children of the town's elementary school were outside to play in the park. Many enjoyed ball games together, others built sand castles, and some took time to make up for the lunchtime they had napped through.

More precisely, there was just one child that had spent his time sleeping instead of eating lunch. One with green hair, thick eyebrows and a large cookie in his hands. Tea flavored cookie with chocolate flakes – Zoro's favorite. He had looked forward to eating it all day, so his little feet were wiggling with excitement as he was sitting on the bench, about to take a bite. Though, as he looked past the round treat, he spotted someone else who wasn't at play. The boy had blond hair that was covering half of his little face, and he was sitting in the grass next to the ball ground, folding a napkin in his hands. It was Sanji, his biggest rival, but also his best friend. And Sanji, Zoro noticed, was looking quite sad.

The green-hair put his cookie into his pocket and jumped down from the bench, to scurry over to the lonely child in the grass. His first attempt to get Sanji's attention was to poke his head with his finger, effectively smearing some chocolate into his hair.

"Hey, mayuge," he exclaimed and tried to sound older, as if he was looking for a fight. "You hatching an egg over here? Why are they playing ball without you, huh?"

But his blond friend only responded with wrinkling his tiny nose and shaking his head, to get free of that prodding finger. He didn't even say a word in response to the teasing, which was very unusual, going by how they could normally throw insults at each other for hours. This scared Zoro a tad.

"Are you sick or something?" And he wasn't shy of voicing it, either.

Though, when Sanji, again, stayed quiet, the green haired child huffed a little, before he plopped down next to his schoolmate. And so they sat for a couple of minutes, with Sanji folding and unfolding his napkin, and Zoro just being by his side, watching the others kick the ball around in front of them.

"They said I can't be on their team..." Sanji spoke finally, after a good while, with shivery words. "They said I'm too pretty to play. But I'm not pretty! Girls are pretty. I'm not a girl..." He clenched his small fists.

"Mm..." Zoro only nodded, letting the other boy know that he listened. He was sure he would have hated being called a girl, too.

The green-hair pulled his knees up a little, and as he did, he felt something shift in his pocket: his cookie he had forgotten almost all about. Taking it into his hands again, he sighed quietly, then extended it towards Sanji.

"Here, take it."

"Eh?" The blond turned his one visible blue eye towards him in wonder. "What's this...?"

"Can't you see, dumbass? It's a cookie." Zoro grumbled , busily looking at his feet while he was offering the other child the treat.

"Why are you giving it to me? Do you hate it?" Sanji frowned.

"It's my favorite!" The green-hair answered, almost as if he was boasting. "But I'll let you have it, because I like you... even if you are pretty."

Sanji could only blink at that statement, since he couldn't decide if Zoro wanted to insult him or to cheer him up. But he already knew that whenever the mosshead made that funny red face, he was trying to be nice. So the little blond giggled, and finally took the cookie, and then bit off a big chunk of it with a crunch. However, after eating up the half of the greenish cookie, he shoved it back into Zoro's hands. When he was greeted with the boy's surprised frown in response, he laughed again, and then quickly leaned closer to Zoro to kiss his cheek, leaving a smudge of chocolate on the other's face.

"Thank you!" Sanji cheered as he got to his feet, a small blush around his nose. Then he skipped away, and a dumbfounded Zoro got up to chase him, after stuffing the cookie-half into his face.

The two of them made the best team of them all.


End file.
